Sweet and Spicy
by Kyouna.desu
Summary: 2nd Fan Fiction: Finn the Hero turns 25, and it was been 11 years since FP and Finn are dating. Finn is ready to propose to FP! FP will get jealous and she will make them jealous... They're wedding will be a blast!
1. Future Wife

Sweet and Spicy Love Chapter 1: Future Wife

"Jake, can I?" said Finn, worrying about Flame Princess. It was been 11 years since they were dating. Finn and Flame Princess are 25 years old already yet they're still childish yet more responsible than they were in their teens and Finn decided to marry FP since he was 20 years old. "Of course dude! Propose to her this sunset!" said Jake, pumped out. Sunset came and Flame Princess was in her casual clothes, happy to see Finn. Finn was extremely red-faced and making FP confused. "F-Flame Princess... I wanna ask you something very important..." said Finn. "Oh sure! Lay it on me!" said FP. "I was dating you for 11 years for now, my feeling changes for you every day, week or year. I love you Flame Princess and I don't wanna let you go." Finn kneeled at one knee and said: "FP, will you love me forever? Will you marry me?"... Letting Flame Princess blushes and make her heart flattered. "Of course FTH! YES! I love you and forever more!" said FP, crying tears of joy. Finn slipped the ring on her finger and said "This ring proofs that you are my fiancé and future wife."He holds FP's hand as strong as he could handle and kissed Flame Princess and she was not melting the world once again... and she asked: "Why? Am I not melting down and burn the Earth?" I wonder how? Let's move on to Finn: "Flame Princess, Flambo and I created the ring... He puts a lot of Fire shield when I was creating it, so it will not hurt us anymore..."... Now I know...Finn is so romantic! Uhm... Moving on! "Let's PARTY!" Jake said...Letting Finn and FP blush and Marcy said "What did I miss?" while holding Finn's cheek and pinching... THAT'S GROSS!Moving on!...FP slapped Marceline's hand and held Finn's hands and said: "We are a couple now! So don't let your dirty hands touch him!" FP is really short-tempered...and very jealous to other girls who flirt with Finn...OK! MOVING ON! "Are you jealous of me, FP?" said Marcy...

Finn's POV _

Flame Princess is jealous of Marceline? WOW! I never thought she'll like me this way Hahahahah!

FP's POV _

I won't let anyone! I mean everyone! Let touch Finn.. HE'S FINE FOREVER! Buwahahahahahahaha! I love you ~!

My POV _

This is THE END! I'm gonna find inspiration for the 2nd Chapter! Ib Fan fics are really cool! I love it! Well, BYE BYE!


	2. New, Jealousy and Planning

**Chapter 2 of Sweet and Spicy: News, Jealousy and Planning**

"**N-no! I'm not jealous of you!" said FP, "And why are you so angry at me?" asked Marceline. Finn wanted to stop the fight and then FP attacked Marcy by her Fireballs...What the? FP! Don't trash the place!ARGH! Moving on... "So you are jealous, what if I" said Marcy while lifting Finn and kissing his cheek. "Don't you dare touch the fiancé of the Princess of Flames" said FP letting her clothes burn and turn into a dress which she wore when she was 13. "Flame Princess, stop!" said Finn, leaving a tear on his cheek. "Finn, oh my dear Finn, you can't understand Evil! No villain will surrender without getting satisfied..." said Marcy. Villains these days... SO ANNOYING! Moving on again... "Stop touching him!" said FP burning down half of the Grasslands...She's really strong! "Jake! Let me glide!" said Finn having a plan on his head... "All right" said Jake, stretching into a cape and let Finn jump to glide and they cooperate to get FP back to normal... "Flame Princess! Close your eyes and calm down!" screamed Finn landing to the burning grass... I hope that doesn't hurt... "Finn, what's the matter?" said FP, blushing and confused. " FP, I don't wanna rush but" said Finn and he sat down in front of FP and hugs her so tight until he said " Burn our area" Flame Princess followed his order and Finn said " Get ready to calm yourself down" FP nodded and she was blushing... Kyaaa! ... Finn kissed FP for about... 10.02 seconds? FP calmed down and pushed Finn. "P-pervert! Nobody will kiss a girl for 10.02 seconds! And...I love you too" FP said, blushing. "So... You are jealous!" said Marceline, "Yes... I am jealous, Finn was right... I am ready to show my feelings for him more..." said FP, winking to Finn... leaving Finn blushing... "Why did I even do that!?" said Finn... "Dude, did you do Tier 15?" said Jake. "Maybe? I don't know..." said Finn... MAYBE HE DID! I don't know. He was walking to FP but then PB came in ... "Hi Finn!" said PB while kissing Finn on the cheek where is very close to his lips... "What are you doing to my Future husband?!" said FP. "Oh... I'm sorry, I'll let you sleep in my kingdom if you want..." said PB. "Sure Princess Bubblegum! By the way we will have our wedding at Sunday!" replied Finn... **

**My POV**

**Hi! Kyouna here! It was Friday when the incident happens and They are gonna get married at chapter 6? Or 5? Wait...**

**Chapter 1 – Proposal**

**Chapter 2 – News**

**Chapter 3- Invitations**

**Chapter 4 – Preparations**

**Chapter 5 – Wedding**

**Yeah it's Chapter 5 ok let's continue! (It's a chapter summary)**

"**Oh, I didn't know...'' said PB... "Hahahaha" laughed Finn. "Finn, I'm feeling cold..."said FP, freezing. " Here a jacket" said Finn while giving the jacket...**

**Flame Princess's POV...**

**This is my chance to make PB jealous! I must pull Finn's shirt and kiss him for 5 seconds and I will hug him tightly until he hugs me back and stop it and said " Oh Finn, I slipped my hand..." **

**My POV...**

**It gets a lot of kisses... DON'T GET PERVY. Let's continue**

"**Finn..." said FP while pulling his shirt and kissed him while hugging him and Finn hugs back... HER PLAN WAS WORKING! "Oh...Finn, I slipped my hand" FP continued while putting her hand to Finn's chest making Finn and PB blushed... "Flame Princess... You are my future wife!" replied Finn... "That's rude! In front of a princess!" said PB. "Oh, are you jealous?" said FP, with a happy face. "N-no! I will not get jealous to a new couple!" replied PB. "Oh... OK!" said FP smiling. "Finn, I wanna go to your tree house... and help Jake cook food" continued FP while clinging to Finn... letting Finn blush...and said "Of course! Let's be like kids again right?" "Right!" said FP happily. While they are walking to Finn's home, they talked about their childhood and stuff and when they are there FP and Jake prepared dinner. "Wow! This is good stuff! I like it!'' said Finn leaving FP blushing. "Really? I love you Finn!" FP replied while hugging Finn. "Hey Uncle Finn! Let me taste future aunt's cooking!" said Jake Jr. *munch, much, chew, chew, swallow* "This is really good!" Jake Jr. Continued. "Oh, thank you!" said FP blushing... "EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL, EVIL" said FK (Flame King) "Father! Stop! By the way, this is my fiancé, Finn the Human" said FP... "Oh, congratulations!" said FK and he disappeared ... "Let's make invitations!" said Jake. "Alright!" said Finn. **

**After 2 hours...**

"**It's done!" said FP, "SO BEAUTIFUL!" said Jake. Let's go put them into the envelopes and send them tomorrow!**

**FP'S POV**

_**I'm gonna marry Finn... Tomorrow... Princess Dorkface (Princess Bubblegum) and Lady are gonna send the invitations while Marceline helps me pick a dress and Jake helps Finn pick a suit. I wished our wedding is perfect! And our babies too hahahaha!**_

**Finn's POV**

_**Marrying the Princess of Flames, I'm planning that our wedding set up will be in the centre of the grasslands... And I am willing to marry her... I love her nobody else but her!**_

**Author's POV**

**Hi Guys! 2****nd**** Chapter of Sweet and Spicy! Is it good? I'm gonna list down of the things I will make into a fan fiction or maybe I will not**

**Anime**

**Kuroshitsuji**

**One Piece**

**Cartoon**

**Adventure Time**

**Games**

**Ib**

**Atelier Meruru (PS3 Game hahahaha)**

**I'll continue the story till I get 1 thousand words...**

"**Finn, why are you spacing out?" said FP, confused. "I was thinking about us getting married..." said Finn. "By the way, where will our marriage ceremony?" FP asked... "In the Middle of the Grasslands" Finn answered. "Dude! That's awesome!'' said Jake.**

"**I will help set up the place!" said LSP**

**To be continued~**

**Thank you guys If you favourite this story!**


	3. Shopping, News and Family

**Hello Fan Fiction Users! And Guests... Welcome to my 3****rd**** Chapter of Sweet and Spicy! **

**I don't own anything except my characters...**

**Please, FAV AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3: Shopping, News and Family**

Flame Princess's POV

_Who the heck is this thing? Damn this! It's horrible... Her floating body is annoying! I'll call Kyouna, my personal designer... I hope she got wedding dresses!_

*tap, tap*... *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* "_Hello! Kyouna from Design n' Dress, how can I help you?" _said Kyouna... She was happy as always... "Hey, Kyouna... can you design a wedding dress for me?" She gasped and she replied to me...

"_I have one perfect dress for you! Please, come on time about 6 minutes wait and come here after 6 minutes!" _ She said and I replied happily "Thanks! I love you!"

"I'll set up a place... What theme?" said the thing...? I don't know her name though but I replied happily... "Flower Garden"... Finn blushed and said; "Yeah! Flower Garden" and Marceline clings to me: "I heard your conversation with Kyouna... Can I come?" She said licking her apple... I said yes and we flew through Kyouna's store and left a note to Finn's bag and Finn noticed she was gone and he picked up the note and he read loudly...

_Hey Finn! I called Kyouna and I'm ordering our clothes! _

_She created my dress and I'm ordering yours..._

_I'll help her make it... And I'll come home with my dress_

_She will come home with me so after that... She will_

_Wash it and put it to a box and get ready for tomorrow!_

_I love you~!_

_~ Flame Princess 3 _

"We're here Kyouna!" I shouted and she appeared in front of a door...

_Her Sparkling Eyes are wonderful_

_Her clumsiness is cute_

_Her hair is like a rose petal_

_~ Kyouna's Dad _

_Passed away 1 week ago_

**Kyouna's POV**

"FLAME PRINCESS!" I shouted happily and I tripped over my own feet _Ouch... That really hurt... _I pulled her arm and I dragged her to a room full of wedding dresses and I dragged her to a red white and beautiful dress...

"Is this okay?" I said happily and she replied; "Kya~! I love it! By the way," I rudely interrupt with proud "A wedding dress suit? I have one for Finn the Human and it's blue and white!"

_I hope she like it..._

"Can I wear it?" said FP and I pulled out the curtain for the dressing room and I replied; "Yes, young mistress! Let's go!" We went to the dressing room and I burned the dress that's very close to her and she burned and she made somehow a contract to the dress and she appeared clearly to me and she was wearing my dress that I created for her...

"It's beautiful!" she said and I replied; "Hoho, I did it with the best silk in the Fire Kingdom!" She kissed my forehead and whispered to me; "You are my best friend... Thank you" I blushed and I rudely asked; "Can I come to your wedding? The dress and suit will be Free!" and FP agreed and I hugged her... Marceline don't know my identity yet... She's famous in the grasslands...

"Uhm... Did that hurt..." said Marcy and I blew my fireballs at her... "I'm the Elemental Princess! I hold all the elements! I'm a royal wizard... Hoho" I replied...And flew outside... and said; "You saw the message of my dad right? Yes, he passed away and I'm an orphan now! I'm only 13..." and I left a tear on my right cheek and I flew to the grasslands... FP and Marcy followed me and we land at the treehouse...

Finn's POV

"FP, you're home!" I said and quickly hugged her and I noticed a cute young girl... And I patted her head... "Are you lost, little Kid" she slapped my face and replied; "I'm 13 and I'm the designer of FP!'' I was shocked and Kyouna hugged me and said; "I can't believe that I'm hugging the hero of Ooo" she blushed and I kissed her forehead and she pushed me...

"Air to Finn and Dress to Finn" she said and put her finger to my chest and I blinked and I look to my clothes... I see a blue and white suit and I saw FP with her wedding dress... She was beautiful... And she said...

"Dude, Finn... she put a spell to you... Now we're ready!" she said and Kyouna cast a spell again but it's really long though...

"_Air to Finn, Dress to Finn_

_Took the Suit, Hero suit_

_Air to FP, Dress to FP_

_Took the dress, casual clothes_

_Wash the dress, wash the suit_

_Air to dress and air to suit_

_Box to dress, box to suit"_

She really got a weird spell book and a box appeared in front of me and FP, I opened it and it was our clothes and PB and Lady showed up out of nowhere...

"Hey! We send all the invitations all over Ooo..." said PB hugging Lady and I was happy and kissed PB's cheek, but FP clings to me and said; "Don't ever cheat with me"... I never cheated a girl before and Kyouna flew to the centre of the grasslands and took a picture and flew back here and showed to us...

"It's beautiful" said FP... I agreed and she kissed me. Kyouna blushes... and I pat her head and I gave her my lemon candy...

Me: I was playing Ib before I wrote this... I remember Garry... and his lemon candy. It's not a crossover!

"Thank you!" she said and kissed my cheek as thanks and she said "It's free! The dress and suit are free!" I was shocked and thanked her and I gave her a pink rose which I picked in the meadows yesterday... I put it to my vase and it was not a waste that I gave it to her!

"This is my favourite rose colour" she said gently, smelling her rose and smiled and closed her eyes... "FP... I'm hungry" she said and FP agreed and gave her a sandwich in my bag... We smiled and FP whispered to me; 'Let's adopt her... She's cute and perfect to be our daughter..." I nodded and she smiled. "Kyouna, we're gonna adopt you!" she said and Kyouna replied; "Really!? Thanks! My mother passed away 3 years ago and my dad passed away 1 week ago!" and Kyouna hugged her and she said that we won't sign papers... because FP made a contract to Kyouna's father that if he dies, FP and I will adopt Kyouna... FP forgotten and she remembered it... and she shouted with joy; "You are my mom and dad! Let's go prepare your clothes and tomorrow is the day!"

"Yes, tomorrow is the day!" I said and I court her to her room and I said if she opens the door on her right side of the room, she will see me and FP and it will be locked if we left out somewhere... She agreed.

"Finn, Kyouna, I made dinner!" FP shouted and we quickly went downstairs and she served the dinner and I ate messily and Kyouna is shocked of what I'm doing... "What's wrong?" I said

"Daddy!" she replied and she showed the proper manner of eating and I followed her... She's like a princess... What the! She is a princess!

"Haha, she's a princess... she's Elemental Princess" FP said and I blushed... Kyouna asked; "Mommy, is Daddy not a prince?" "He's not a prince... He's just your father" replied FP after she said it she kissed my left cheek... I love her and Kyouna took a shower while I was daydreaming and she wore her PJ's and went to sleep... FP wore her night gown and said; "Let's go to bed" I blushed and I wore my PJ's in the bathroom and we went to sleep but Kyouna showed up and said; "Mom, Dad, can I sleep with you... I had a nightmare" FP said to me "I will sleep with her... Sleep by yourself. Ok?" I agreed and she kissed me good night and she left my bedroom

_I'm a father now... I will be a full-fledged father if I marry FP tomorrow... I love them... I hope they love me back.._

_Good Night!_

**Hey Guys! You enjoyed it? As you can see I use Kyouna, my character and username... Think of somebody else! Not me!**

**Finn is a father! *claps* Bravo!**

**The next chapter is short but I will stop for a few days and work with my Ib fan fiction**

**Please Fav and Review **

**Love you guys!**


	4. Are you READY?

**I skipped for a few days and here I am! Let's go to the story**

**Chapter 4: "Are you READY!?"**

"Daddy, it's your wedding day!" said Kyouna getting excited. Finn woke and though it was FP and he hugged Kyouna and kissed her cheek which is very close to her L-I-P-S. Flame Princess giggled and Kyouna blushed.

"Daddy, you're half naked!" said Kyouna. She cast a spell which Finn was warped into the bathroom and took a bath. Kyouna drags F.P to her dressing room and getting prepared for the wedding. Finn in the bathroom was thinking about EVERYTHING they done.

Finn's POV

_I wish our wedding is great! I hope it's better than Jake's wedding!_

"Daddy~!" said Kyouna while I turned off the shower and fetch my towel. I hope Flame Princess is Ok... I left the bathroom and went to my dressing room and wore my suit. Jake groomed my hair and I wore my lucky hat. It was a good thing that Jake groomed my hair! I love his styles and my lucky hat came from a lucky bear. It's my lucky day for today!

"Darling, I'm here" said FP, blushing. I looked down and I saw her beautiful dress. She was beautiful as my teddy bear that Mom gave to me. "Daddy~, I designed more in Mom's dress and it was perfect for her do you like it?" Kyouna said and she approached me and I crouched and she whispered to me; "Give her your very last kiss of your relationship years... When you got married, it will be couple years..." I stood up and approached Flame Princess; stroke her cheek, approach my lips to hers and our lips touched. Flame Princess hugged me and I hugged back too. And we took a breath and I kissed her cheek.

Flame Princess's POV

_Kya~! Today is my wedding! I hope it's good..._

"Finn, let's..." I said nervously and Finn replied; "Get married? Sure"... I was happy... Kyouna, my daughter, will be happy...

"Mom, come on! Let's go!" said Kyouna, holding my hand and drags me to the meeting place for the ceremony...

_I love you Finn..._

**Done! See? So short :D Next Chapter... THE WEDDING! I'll make it into eight and I will make Finn and FP have a baby :D I will cut it though :3**


End file.
